1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, system, and method of image processing, and more specifically, to an apparatus, system, and method of embedding information into an image.
2. Description of the Background
As electronic information has become widespread, image processing apparatuses, such as printers and facsimile machines, have become indispensable to output such electronic information. Such an image processing apparatus may be configured as a multi-functional device having the several capabilities of a printer, facsimile machine, scanner, and copier. Such an image processing apparatus may also be capable of embedding supplemental information into a target image for various purposes, such as copy protection of digital content or integration of digital data and printed data.
In conventional information embedment technology, the volume of embeddable information varies depending on the information embedment mode or the target image in which information is to be embedded. In fact, the information embedment mode is preferably determined based on the target image in which information is to be embedded.
At the same time, information embedment is subject to several requirements. For example, when a relatively large volume of information is embedded in an original image, a user may request that the embedded information affect the original image as little as possible. Further, a user may request to enhance the intensity of information embedment or the extractability of embedded information. Hence, for such information embedment into an image, a conventional image processing apparatus may prompt a user to designate a desired embedment mode or setting.